Older Peter Pan X Older! Reader
by LipbalmLover
Summary: Based after the 2003 movie. Peter is eighteen, and so are The Lost Boys. A seventeen year old girl is brought to Neverland. Will she steal Peter's heart? Or, will someone interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**(y/n) = Your name**

**(h/c) = Hair colour**

**(e/c) = Eye colour**

You climbed in bed after a hard working day at school. Your eyes started to close, slowly drifting into sleep. You was forever revising for the exams that would be starting the next day. You sighed, you wasn't sure if you would do well or not. When you looked at your clock, it was 11:11. You closed your eyes and silently wished.

_'I wish I would never grow up.'_

Your clock changed to 11:12. You closed your eyes once more and once again started to drift into unconsiousness. Your breathing slowed down as you entered sleep.

It felt like hours, but you was sure it was only a minute. You felt a cool breeze pass you, you shivvered slightly under the bed covers. Tossing and turning, you finally got comfortable again. Feeling something poke your shoulder, you instantly opened your eyes and sat upright. Seeing nothing, you thought it was just your imagination. You was just about to lie back down when you saw a shadow figure of a person. It wasn't your shadow. Quickly, you opened your bedroom door and ran down the stairs. You grabbed a large hockey stick, holding it in both hands. You caustiously stepped up on one stair, then another, until you reached your bedroom door. Grabbing the door handle, you slung the door open, holding your hockey stick to the young man sitting down on the floor.

He only looked about eighteen. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing dark green pants that seemed to be tight. His upper body was leaves and vines, which was okay to you, because he had some good abs on him.

"W...Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The young man looked at you shocked. He took out his blade and held it to you. Your reaction was to hit him over the head with the stick, but as you was about to, you stopped in your tracks.

"I asked you a question! I'm not going to harm you."

Showing that you meant your words, you put the object down. In return, he put his blade away in his belt.

"I'm trying to get this shadow to stick back on."

You slowly neared him, kneeling down beside him.

"I thought shadows didn't escape."

The youth slightly chuckled,

"I was about to take you myself but my shadow beat me to it. He always does this."

You was a bit stunned, and interested. You wanted to know more.

"Take me? What do you mean?"

He looked at you, his blue eyes staring into your (e/c) pools.

"You made a wish. I'm taking you to Neverland."

You smiled. At least you didn't have to sit hours in silence while doing exams tomorrow.

"You know, I could stick it back on for you."

He stared at you, his eyebrow raised in confusion. You got out some superglue, applied it to his foot and stuck his shadow foot on. You did the same for the other foot.

The handsome guy stood up, pleased to see that his shadow was now doing the same actions that he was. You smiled, standing next to him.

"So, are we going to Neverland or what?"

He smiled at you, taking your hand in his. Just as he was about to step out of the window, he stopped.

"Oh. I never asked your name, lady."

You looked down, smiling. You giggled a little before answering.

"(y/n)"

"I'm Peter Pan."

You smiled, squeezing his hand to signal that you wanted to go now. He got the hint and picked you up bridal style and fly out of your bedroom window.

"Don't let go, Peter!"

You didn't see it, but he smiled. You hid your face in his wide, muscular chest. Feeling the wind gush past you both. Your (h/c) was everywhere, you started to feel cold as you had short sleeves on, but you had navy blue pajama pants on, so you wasn't concerned.

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped flying. You could feel him land, you lifted your head up when you heard the birds singing happily. He let you down and you admired your surroundings.

"Welcome to Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter led you to his hide-out. You both fell through a hole in the ground, it was dark and smelled like soil does after it had just rained. You felt like you was Alice in Wonderland. After what seemed like forever, you landed on your back. You sat on your knees, taking in the room. You saw six other young men standing side by side in a line. Standing up, you saw Peter. He was sat on a chair which looked like a throne type of thing. You just stood in the middle of the room, observing.

"(y/n), these are The Lost Boys."

They all waved at you and gave you sincere smiles.

"I'm Tootles."

You smiled. He looked like he had some weight on him, but it was actually all muscle. He had messy, dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

After all the boys had introduced themselves to you, it was time for dinner.

You sat down next to Peter, as you was served your meal. Most of it was meat, such as chicken. As you was eating, you felt a pair of eyes on you the entire time. You carefully looked beside you, to see Peter staring at you with his fist on his cheek.

"I like a girl who eats and enjoys it."

Your cheeks turned a shade of pink, as you swallowed.

"Really?"

Peter nodded, a slight smile plastered on his face.

You stopped eating, and stood up.

"I'm going to my room now. I'm kind of tired. Thanks for the meal, it was lovely."

Peter watched you as you left. The Lost Boys didn't really pay attention, but carried on eating. Peter also excused himself and followed you.

You got in bed, pulling the covers over you. Smiling, you closed your eyes and thought about Peter. How handsome he was. And his smile. It made your heart skip a beat everytime. You was about to go to sleep with him in your dreams, but you felt someone climb into your bed, and pair of muscular arms wrap around your waist. You smiled, knowing full well who it was.

"Peter."

You felt his lips on your shoulder, which made you shivver. His warm breath on the back of your neck, you let out a little moan.

"Ssh, don't say anything."

You nodded, turning around so you faced him. He still held you close to him, so you placed your cheek against his chest. You felt comfortable like this, and you didn't want him to go.


	3. Chapter 3

When you wake up, you realize that Peter is no longer beside you. You sigh and turn over, thinking about him. He had such a beautiful smile, the way his bangs fell over his forehead when he looked at you, you loved everything about him.

You decided to go and take a walk, so you got up and fixed your hair. When you went down to the main room, nobody was there anymore.

_'Hm, everyone must be in bed.' _You thought to yourself.

You exited the door, the cool air seemed to hit you as the door closed. You smiled and looked up at the full moon. The stars twinkled, and you heard the calm water.

You kneeled down, and watched as young women swam to you. They were so beautiful that they didn't look human. The mermaid in front of you showed you her tail, you gasped, stunned.

She touched your wrist and placed it in the water. You looked, confused at what was happening. Suddenly, the mermaid grabbed your arm and pulled you into the water. She held your head down in the water, and you could feel your lungs filling up with water. You opened your eyes, the salt water hurting your eyes.

The mermaids swam around you, singing. Your body floated above the water, your eyes were now closed again. Your body started to move with the gentle waves, floating to the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Your body was rocking back and forth, nice and slowly. After a minute, you could feel your back touch the ground. Someone was muttering, but you just thought that it was the mermaids singing over your death. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, and your eyesight focused. You felt someone's mouth on yours before they pushed down on your chest. Just as the person was about to give up, you coughed and spluttered. You felt water coming up from your lungs, you turned to lie on your stomach as the salt water came out of your mouth.

"P...Peter..."

Your eyes were burning and your throat hurt.

"Sssh..."

Peter stroked your hair, you just stared at the ground.

"I thought I lost you.."

You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes, then run down your cheeks. Peter saw this and wiped them away, pressing his lips to your forehead.

"It's okay, (y/n). Just rest."

You nod as your throat hurt to speak. You close your eyes and drift into sleep. Peter picks you up bridal style and takes you back to the tree house.

Three hours had passed when you woke up. You felt better than before. Peter was sitting on your bed, watching you with a smile. You smiled back as you sat upright, taking the medicine that Slightly gave to you.

"So, what happened?"

Peter sighed, he knew that you would ask soon. He held your hand in his, rolling his thumb around your knuckles.

"Well, you went out for a walk when we were all asleep. Toodles came in our rooms and told us what had happened. When we all got to Mermaid Lagoon, you was just lying there. You wasn't moving or breathing. So I had to try to resuscitate you. Luckily, you woke up."

You looked down at your hand then stared back into his blue eyes. You placed your hand on his cheek, Peter nuzzled his cheek into your hand.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you before you...drowned..."

You kissed him, placing your forehead on his.

"It's okay. You weren't to know that it would happen."

He smiled at you sweetly before getting off your bed.

"I have to go now, I need to visit an old friend. But, I will be back soon."

You nodded, smiling as you watched him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been an hour since Peter left. You just lay in bed, waiting for him to return. It seemed that you spent nearly all of your time in bed. You was deep in thought when you heard somebody entering the tree house. You smiled to yourself, happy that Peter was finally back. You jumped out of bed and ran to the main room, when you got there, you saw a young girl with Peter.

"Hi, (y/n)."

The girl watched as Peter embraced you tightly and kissed your lips.

"This is Wendy Darling. She's an old friend of mine back when we were kids."

The girl gave you a dirty look, which you returned. Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Wendy, this is my girlfriend, (y/n)."

Wendy nodded, her arms folded across her chest. You put your hand on your hip, neither of you wanted to talk to each other.

"So, are you girls hungry? Dinner's ready."

You all took a seat. Wendy sat facing you and Peter. You sat next to Peter like always. Under the table, you held his hand. He looked at you and smiled before holding it tightly. You felt happy that you was Peter's girlfriend. '_Peter Pan is my boyfriend.' _You thought to yourself. You lay your head on his shoulder, noticing the look in Wendy's eyes. She looked angry, jealous even. Well, it wasn't your fault Peter loved you. He was never going to leave you for her, was he?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, you was outside. You admired the trees and the sounds of birds singing happily with each other, everything seemed so perfect until Wendy joined you. She stood next to you, her arms folded.

"So, your Peter's girlfriend?"

You turned to her, nodding.

"Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Wendy shook her head while smiling,

"Oh no. I don't have a problem with that. Peter is no longer in my interests."

You nod, thinking that maybe Wendy needed some mental help.

"Just be careful around him, (y/n). I know Peter. He's older now, before you came along, he's probably said that he _loves_ lots of girls."

You began to get angry,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Wendy smiled, walking back into the tree house. You stood there, confused. _Did he actually mean what he said to you? _You shake it off, it was just her jealous personality trying to make you paranoid.

You went back into the tree house not long after, Peter suddenly pulled you into a hug.

"Hey, babe."

You smile, hugging him back.

"Hey, Peter."

Wendy watched, a hint of anger was shining in her eyes. Jealousy filled her up, she just wanted to scream! But she knew that that wasn't the way to go about it. Maybe, she'll tell (y/n) a few lies to make her and Peter's relationship fall apart. Yes. That's what she would do. Wendy planned it all in her head, and it made perfect sense to her.

After a few more minutes with you, Peter went and hugged Wendy. She placed her chin on his shoulder, feeling around his back. You saw her hands travel further down, you just couldn't watch anymore. You turned away and went to your room.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, you saw Wendy on her own in the dining room type of thing. You went up to her, banging the table which she was sitting on.

"Wow, (y/n)."

You got in her face,

"Listen, Wendy. I saw what you did to Peter before. I'm warning you now, keep your hands off him! If you don't, I'll make sure that you get banished from Neverland forever!"

Wendy sighed,

"Aw. Is your jealousy getting the better of you?"

Just then, Peter entered the room. He kissed your neck, then went over and kissed Wendy's cheek. She blushed slightly, looking at you smiling.

"I am going to **FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR DOWN WENDY FUCKING DARLING! I SWEAR DOWN ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL KILL YOU!**"

Toodles held both of your arms back, dragging you away to your room. Wendy was playing the victim and nobody could see that!

Toodles put you down on your bed and slapped you across your face.

"Snap out of it!"

Your eyes were tear filled. The Lost Boy knelt down and hugged you.

"Toodles, I...I feel that Peter no longer loves me."

He nodded, wiping away the tears that ran down your face with a cloth.

"Peter still loves you, (y/n). That isn't going to change because of Wendy."

You sighed, feeling a little bit calmer.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

He continued talking, "You never know, Wendy might also be feeling jealous. I know that when we were kids, Wendy had a crush on Peter. A lot has changed since she came back, if she doesn't like you dating Peter, then she can go home."

You nodded, feeling your hopes begin to rise once again.

"You're right, Toodles!"

He smiled at you, before leaving.

You was alone in your room once more. You wasn't going to let it go at that though. Oh no. The war between you and Wendy had only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

At Dinner, you all sat down at the table. Peter noticed that you seemed angry, he rubbed your back. You smiled slightly at him, he smiled back.

"Are you okay?"

You nodded,

"Fine."

You didn't feel hungry, so you didn't eat anything that you was given. You looked over to Wendy, who smiled and waved sarcastically at you.

You held onto Peter's hand tighter than usual, he looked down and took his hand away from yours before you broke it.

"Hey, are you sure your okay?"

You stood up from your seat,

"No! I'm not okay! That bitch is trying to make me jealous! Do any of you not see that?!"

Peter shook his head at you, and pulled you down.

"(y/n), No."

You stood back up, storm over to Wendy and hit her in the face. She starts crying, holding her cheek. You run outside, Peter following after you.

"What was all that about?!"

You turned around swiftly, going in to hit him too when he grabbed your wrist tightly.

"I told you! All of you! Do you not see what she's trying to do to our relationship?!"

Peter sighed,

"The only person I see ruining our relationship is you."

He let go of your wrist, turning his back on you and going inside. You held back the sadness filling you, so you turned your back as well and started walking through the forest.

"Just you wait, Wendy. .wait."


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally night. The stars were out in the sky and the moon was shining, casting reflections of light off the waters. You had peace and quiet, away from everybody else. Away from Peter, Wendy, the lost boys and danger. Or so you thought.

Wendy came up to you, standing behind you.

"Oh, (y/n). Is the stress to much for you?"

You had had enough. You wasn't going to take any of her jealousy anymore. You stood up, raising your fist to punch her in the nose. She screamed, holding her nose whilst crying.

"That will teach you, won't it bitch?!"

She ran back to the tree house sobbing. Blood ran through the spaces of her fingers and onto the floor. You sat back down, not regretting a single thing you did. _She'll be going home soon anyway_, you thought. That made you a little bit better.

You decided to go back to the tree house as well. Before you even got to take one step further, Tinkerbell flew out of nowhere. She was signalling something to you, but since she was moving to fast, you couldn't make out what it was.

"Slow down, Tink. What is it?"

When she repeated her actions, you knew what she was trying to say. Wendy told Peter what you did. You sighed, knowing that you would never hear the end of it. You went back to the tree house, faced with Peter holding Wendy close to him, she was still crying.

"What did you do?"

He pulled out his knife with one hand, pointing it at you. You gulped, not wanting to reply. But you _knew_ you had to.

"I told you, Peter! She's trying to tear us apart! You've listened to her! You _love_ her!"

You ran past Slightly and Toodles, crying as you lifted the bearskin and lay face down on your bed. You wiped the tears from your face, sniffling.

Wendy was a bitch, that you did know. Was she always like this? Or, did she only turn into one because she knew that you was Peter's girlfriend? Not that you cared anymore, you knew that he had feelings for her.

You feel someone climb onto your bed and wrap them in their arms. That smell, the one you've grown to know so well.

"Why did you break Wendy's nose?"

You sniffled, burying your head in Peter's chest.

"Because," You started, "She made me paranoid. At first, she was telling me how you've loved lots of other girls before me. She was hinting that she was going to win you back."

"Win me back?"

You nodded.

(y/n)...Wendy was never my girlfriend. No other girls came here, apart from you, Tink, Wendy and Tiger Lilly. I don't love Tink, Wendy or Tiger Lilly. I only love you. Always have done, always will do."

You felt at peace hearing those words.

"So, I don't know what she's been telling you."

You looked at him,

"Neither do I."

He kissed the top of your head. Continuing what he was saying...


	10. Chapter 10

"Why can't you and Wendy just get along?"

You shook your head, wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, Peter. I'm sorry..."

He kissed your lips, silencing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

He slipped his tongue into your mouth, you moaned. You placed your hands on his broad shoulders, Peter tightly held your waist.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Peter."

You kissed him again.

"Is nobody else around?"

Peter shook his head, smiling cheekily at you.

"No, just me and you."

You nodded, looking down at his abs.

He kissed you again, licking your bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

You nodded for yes, smiling and blushing. You both took off what you was both wearing, you both kissed again before one thing led to another.

**Authors note: Wow! I know that this was a short chapter! But things are beginning to get juicy in the next chapters!**


End file.
